


The Musketeer Handbook

by Elvesliketrees



Series: The Handbook [2]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Reader Submissions, Rules, Treville is so done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5418941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvesliketrees/pseuds/Elvesliketrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sequel to "Treville's", featuring the rules submitted by my lovely readers and possibly a few additions!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, a big thank you to those readers who submitted in the first story! There is still time to submit, just let me know about your rule in the comment section and it will be added to this chapter along with the name of the submitter. Thank you to all of those readers who submitted, I got wonderful additions! Feel free to submit as many as you like, I'll be sure to post something if it gets too overwhelming. Rules will be filled at random as my muse supplies. Thank you again and enjoy!

Captain Treville's  ~~Grown-Arse Men who Can't Seem to Act like Adults~~  Musketeer Rulebook

The rules in this handbook have been laid down in a very formal and legitimate way and are therefore to be followed. To the letter. Any breakers will be chased naked through the streets of Paris. By mounted men with sticks.

1. No training the recruit to exhaustion so that he falls asleep inappropriate places (Sigmund). 

2\. Under no circumstances is anyone allowed to do Treville's laundry (Shadowy_Temptress). 

3. You must not train a recruit so much that he has to hide in Treville's office (bbc_themusketeers).

4. No somersaulting off Treville's balcony (DebbieF). 

5. Kittens are not to be brought on missions, no matter how easily they fit in a saddlebag (LAMJ).

6\. No recruit must be dared to creep into the Cardinals bathroom and steal his loofah (jamepa).

7\. It is never ok to sleep in Treville's office and never nude (Truly).

8\. Telling recruits it is customary to publicly give flowers to Treville for his birthday is not permitted nor is kissing Treville (Truly).

9\. You must not be caught letting 15 stray dogs into the Cardinals rooms. Must at least be 50 (Truly). 

10\. One must never teach the new recruits inappropriate phrases in a foreign language and pass them off as traditional greetings (DottyasaDalmation). 

11. The Captain should always bear in mind that it is alright for his men to take care of him (RitaMarx). 

12. No tickling Aramis until he passes out from lack of oxygen (Deana). 


	2. Savior of the Bourbon Line (Rule #5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> d'Artagnan makes fluffy new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to LAMJ for the prompt, enjoy!

Constance raised an eyebrow as two pairs of eyes looked at her pleadingly. "Please Constance," the human of the pair pleaded, "He was all alone in the street, he has nowhere else to go!" The kitten mewled pitifully and twitched inside of d'Artagnan's doublet. 

"Monsieur Bonacieux does not agree with cats, it must go d'Artagnan," Constance stated for the fourth time that morning. With a sad shake of his head, both man and beast shuffled along to the garrison. 

\---

d'Artagnan clomped down the stairs dejectedly after a very stern discussion with Treville. 

"Well?" Porthos asked. 

"He said no," d'Artagnan sighed, "And to get rid of him within the hour, as we have to escort the king on his hunt." Aramis made a sympathetic noise from cleaning his pistol and Athos scoffed into his wine. d'Artagnan walked to the barn and petted the soft head. He knew that a tavern owner was looking for a good mouser, but there was no time to get to the tavern before the mission! With a shake of his head, he slammed a fist into his...saddle bag. An idea blossomed into the young Gascon's head, and he smiled. The hunt had been going spectacularly when a shot rang out in the air. The king yelped and, of course, went galloping in the direction of the bandits. The group was on a rise near the trail they were on, and they were steadily getting closer to the king. Porthos was able to grab his reins and stop his advance, but the group was almost on them. Treville began barking orders and Athos had already drawn his blade. Aramis was able to shoot the foremost bandit, and the king let out a yell as the bandit's chest exploded in blood. d'Artagnan ran up and pulled the king in front of his horse and behind him. The battle passed in a murky haze, and d'Artagnan's shot was soon spent. He fumbled around in his horse for his blade, but could not find the hilt. He was shoved away by a bandit, and the king let forth an ear-piercing shriek. d'Artagnan staggered up and grasped his saddle bag, desperate to find the dagger stored there. His glove closed in on something fluffy and he threw it at the bandit in desperation. The kitten let out a ragged howl and latched onto the bandit's face. d'Artagnan  _finally_ found his sword and drew it. The kitten was still attached to the man's face and the king was trembling to the side. d'Artagnan dispatched the man quickly and the king smiled. 

"Truly d'Artagnan," the king said breathlessly, "Your quick thinking has saved the Bourbon line. Who is your friend?"

"He does not have a name Your Majesty, I only found him yesterday and am looking for a home for him," d'Artagnan sighed. 

"Well, in my gratitude, he'll have a home with me," the king said with a small smile. He picked up the kitten with a coo and mounted his horse. d'Artagnan winced at the glare Treville threw at him. And thus Braver came into the French palace, and thus came to rule the heart of the king. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks guys, feel free to comment!


End file.
